


《黑猫》一则

by Nemo1208



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo1208/pseuds/Nemo1208
Relationships: 昊千 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	《黑猫》一则

发现尸体的时候也下着雨，那是半个月之前的事情。报案人是十三马路一零五号卖早点的老板娘，本地人，四十六岁，和丈夫一起经营店铺，有一个卧病在床十年的母亲，一个去异地上大学的儿子，家住北五马路九号巷，距离案发地大约十分钟路程。尸体躺在十三马路一零四号的门口，也就是早点铺子的隔壁。那是一家歇业已久的肉铺，卷帘门上用蓝色的油漆写着出兑和联系电话。  
十三马路可以说是这座城市里最老旧的街道之一，周围的房屋最高也不过五层，一群青石的小楼仅有三层，还不如门前那些繁茂厚重的槐树高，岁月的灰尘悉数落在狭小的窗户，任巧妇能手如何擦拭，也擦不亮那些晦暗的窗口。城市日新月异的发展，光鲜亮丽的高楼拔地而起，可十三马路像是一个被遗忘的角落，堆积了贫穷、苦难、丑陋和悲哀。不过每一座城市的老旧街道，似乎都擅长做些餐饮的生意，由十三马路分叉的小巷子里藏着无数便宜味美的小吃，从早到晚都很热闹，午夜尤甚。或许也是因着浓重的烟火气，使这条马路布满难以洗涤的油腻，显得更加老旧污秽。  
说回三月十六日的早晨，我说了，那天下着雨。早晨四点多老板娘撑伞从北五马路步行进入十三马路，发现隔壁肉铺的台阶下似乎坐着一个人。一零五号前后有烧烤店、火锅店还有一家小酒馆，夏季的夜晚常见宿醉的男女在路边东倒西歪或坐或卧，不过春天，尤其是雨夜，这种情况是很少的。古道热肠的老板娘担心对方淋雨生病，想要上前将其叫醒，但是刚刚靠近她就意识到情况不妙，雨水打在那人身上，顺着雨水一同往下流的，还有鲜红的血迹。一个人有多少血，竟然冲了一宿还没有冲干净。老板娘惊声尖叫，连连倒退几步，被一块凸起的地砖绊倒，红色的雨伞像一朵大丽花飘入水洼。  
雨特别冷，把死亡也冻住了。  
我记得很清楚，那天的雨是从凌晨一点开始下的。我和长野站在走廊抽烟，他那双睫毛浓密、黑白分明的眼睛忽然露出孩童的神色，惊讶的说：“啊，下雨了。”细密的雨丝像银针扎进黑色的丝绒，忽闪的出现，忽闪的消逝。他似乎很喜欢，打开窗户让风带着雨丝吹进来，吹散我们的愁云和烟雾。每天都有新鲜的犯罪，那段时间我们正在侦办一起抢劫强奸案，根据受害人的描述，我们逮捕五名犯罪嫌疑人。但是在三月十六日的凌晨，经过受害人的辨认，五名嫌疑人全数被否决了。我们一筹莫展，只能靠抽烟缓解郁闷。过两点，长野说他该回家了，我决定留宿警局。这就是为什么由我接手十三马路的案子，长野继续完成我们先前的工作。  
英理叫醒我的时候，我下意识看了眼时钟，四点十六分。她说有人报警，称十三马路发现一具男尸，我便立即动身了。老实说那时我还有一点五名嫌疑人全部被否决的恼火需要发泄，于是转化成为动力，一改往日懒散显得雷厉风行。这当中有小飞的功劳。“小飞是个飞行员。”大家会这样开玩笑。因为他开车不能叫做开车，应该叫做低空飞行，甚至有一回我坐他的车进山，在颠簸中产生强烈的晕车反应。  
四点三十二分我们赶到现场并着手封锁现场，两分钟后法医抵达，不过由于天气对现场的破坏，我们很难勘察到有价值的信息。一零四号和一零三号之间有一条狭窄的巷子，可以直穿两条街道，一棵长歪的树从巷子里好奇的探出头，好像它也想知道这个人是谁，为什么惨死在空置已久的一零四号肉铺前。枝头刚刚发出嫩叶，从叶尖滴落的雨水好像子弹打在英理的肩膀，她用右手抱住左臂，左手作势挡住嘴，从她拧紧的眉头可以看出，她正在努力克制呕吐的冲动。  
其实尸体相对干净，毕竟已经洗了很久，而英理是一位“见过市面”的坚强女性，一具普通的尸体不会使她如此不适。摆在我们面前的尸体四肢完好，从高级皮鞋和金色腕表来看，生前应当是个体面人。他的体面延续到他的领口，在脖子被截断了。当然他的头还在他的脖子上，只是面部被人用坚硬的、我可以说有点体积的东西砸得血肉模糊，就好像，凶手作为月宫的玉兔，把他的脸当成年糕，不知用了多少力气捣个稀烂。不要说英理，即便是在我二十年的职业生涯中，这样残酷骇人的死相也是极其少见。从他的面部，我看到一种丧失人性的疯狂，我的第一个念头是凶手一定非常憎恨死者，不知道为什么，我的第二个念头是凶手应当并不强壮。  
死者的身上有一个钱夹，其中的身份证和驾驶证为我们提供了他的身份信息，这就方便了我们调查他的社会关系。钱夹里的现金一共四百五十五元，此外还有两张机打小票，一张是购买香烟的凭证，显示时间是三月十四日，一张是饭店消费的单据，显示时间是三月十六日，凌晨两点十八分。我在存放驾驶证的夹层背面找到一张老照片，一男一女，中间站着一个女孩。女孩有一双困惑的眼睛，拍照时似乎不太高兴。死者的车停在十三马路九十八号，距离案发现场三百米。车辆安然无恙，一双灰暗的前灯仿佛眼睛，在刚刚过去的雨夜眼睁睁看着它的主人被残忍杀害。  
我把小飞留在现场处理后续事宜，和英理穿过狭窄的巷子，到十三马路后身的七十五号店铺，也就是死者生前最后一笔消费的场所。七十五号是一家酒馆，它的名字就叫酒馆，因为陈旧而泛黄的招牌相当简陋，不过喝酒的地方么，有些年代感反而会显得醇厚。卷帘门是放着的，隔绝淅淅沥沥的小雨和耸人听闻的凶案，连走上台阶的我也感觉到不可思议的宁静。我在门口站了一会儿才敲响卷帘门，理所当然的，并没有人应声。我又敲了两遍，终于有一个困乏疲倦的沙哑声音应答。  
很快，卷帘门升上去，一张年轻的、俊秀的脸孔出现在我和英理的面前。睡梦中被吵醒不会感到愉快，特别是做生意到凌晨的年轻男子，他的头发蓬乱，脸色苍白，眉心出现一个川字，两条眉毛往下耷拉，眼睛眯缝着，显出极为不耐烦的表情。  
“有事吗？”他问。  
“你没听见警笛吗？”我想看看他的反应。  
“警笛？”他只是疑惑的往外探头，像巷子另一端那棵歪脖树，“发生什么事了吗？”  
我拨开他走进酒馆内部，一边四下打量一边说：“一零四号死了个人。”  
他立刻大惊失色，慌里慌张的追上我，“死、死人？死了什么人？”  
我把死者钱夹里的照片拿给他，虽然常理上一个人在钱夹里放的合影肯定是自己和重要的亲人，但照片里的男人是不是死者尚且有待查证，我不应该武断的拿来作为调查的依据。我问他认不认识照片里的男人，他把照片拿过去仔细辨认，不确定的说好像是前一晚的客人。因为是最后离开的客人，他有点印象，但是照片显然是很早以前拍的，他只能说像，不能肯定。他颇为谨慎，一个刚睡醒便接收震撼消息的人不会像他一样冷静。我让他回忆前一晚最后一桌客人离开的细节，英理打开录音笔，他在我们的视线中稍显不知所措，找个凳子坐下，做出努力回想的样子。  
那人是自己到店，凌晨一点半左右，因为酒馆两点打烊，所以那人来的时候他看了时间。做生意没有驱赶客人的道理，假设对方两点不走，他也只能陪着。前一晚他胃疼，因而还腹诽来着。那人坐在靠墙的第二桌，不时的看表，好像在等人，两点多接到一个电话，匆匆付钱离开了。我问有没有听见电话的内容，他说只有两句，“你来了吗？”之后说“我出来了”，然后就走了。我问他那人离开之后他有没有听见声音，比如说惨叫，一个人死得那样悲惨，不可能无声无息。他说没有，那人走后他开始打烊，通常他打烊的时候都会放一些音乐，外面还下着雨，除了音乐和雨声他不记得有其他的响动。  
一幅画面出现在我的脑海里，昏黄的灯光扩散到黑夜，年轻的经营者忙着清扫酒馆，可能因为终于可以休息了他还随音乐哼着小调，另一边，漆黑的雨中凶手举起石头一下一下砸烂死者的脸。可能他也意识到了，逐渐变得局促。我问他知不知道几点开始下雨，他分明不解，但还是回答了，一点多一点，那人进门前就下了。我看着他，他回看着我，半开的卷帘门透进一些光亮，没有照亮他的眼睛。我打断紧绷的气氛，示意英理问询就到这里，让她收起录音笔。看我们要走了，他起身相送，我告诉他警方需要调取店里的监控录像，如果他想起什么给我们打电话，然后把电话留给他。  
他说好。  
走到门口，我回身问他：“这家店是你自己开的吗？”  
“我和朋友一起开的。”他说，“我们轮班，昨天轮到我打烊，太晚了就住在店里了。”  
“你住在哪儿？”  
“东区十七号。”  
“那很远。”  
“坐地铁四十分钟。”  
我点了点头，最后问出一早就应该问的问题，“你叫什么名字？”  
他说：“我叫刘昊然。”  
十三马路一零四号商铺歇业多时，并没有为发生凶案的现场安装监控设备，旁边一零五号小本经营，也没有警惕潜在的犯罪，虽然小巷另一侧的一零三号和一零二号具有全套的、清晰的、灵敏的监控器材，但是因为凶案现场处在监控视野的盲区，对我们而言毫无价值。更加不幸的是，布置在十三马路几处的监控探头因为年久损坏，早已经形同虚设，只有路口的一支，勉强能够提供三月十六日凌晨的一些虚影碎片。我和英理消耗几个小时，时断时续的雨水从屏幕下到窗外，从窗外下到屏幕，仿佛把办公室的屋顶都浸湿了，在我的鼻尖散发着霉味。我极不喜欢沉闷的雨天。  
从监控画面里我们看见死者把他的大众汽车停在九十八号的路边，他推开车门并且撑起一把雨伞，步态从容的穿过马路走出画面。从他离去的方向我们可以判断，他是朝着一零四号去了。既然他把汽车停在九十八号，必定要穿过一零四号和一零三号之间的巷子到达目的地。只是他想不到，死神在那儿等着他。我将监控倒退，在被害人下车后的画面暂停，时间是凌晨一点二十四分三十三秒。画面只有黑白两色，大地，房屋，雨水，全都是黑色的，只有他一条白色的身影，好像漂浮的幽灵。接着，我打开小飞从酒馆调取的监控录像，一点二十六分十九秒，这只幽灵飘进酒馆的窄门，他收起雨伞，背对摄像头坐在靠墙的第二桌。  
半个小时之间，酒馆的四五桌客人陆续离开。我看见刘昊然——那个眉清目秀的年轻人——百无聊赖的趴在吧台旁边的一张桌上，头发浓密的脑袋不安分的晃动。两点过三分，酒馆的门从外被推开，一个用外套的帽兜遮住头的人快步走进来。他掀开帽兜，对刘昊然露出笑容。随着他走近摄像头，我便也能看清，他比刘昊然小，十八九，二十上下，很瘦，头发理得很短。我首先想到他或许是和刘昊然一起开酒馆的朋友，考虑到他的年纪，我很快否定这个猜想。他站在刘昊然的身边，两个人亲昵的交谈，刘昊然拉他的手，他拨开刘昊然，把手放在外套的口袋里。他回头，他们一起看向摄像头，就好像知道此刻我在看着他们。我注意他到看向摄像头的时候收起笑容。他们又说了几句话，他进入吧台后面的小门，到后厨去了。  
这两个人有些古怪。我当时是这样想的。  
两点十七分死者接到电话，忽然激动的站起身来。接着，死者到吧台结账，监控显示的时间和小票时间相符，两点十八分。  
死者拿伞走出门去。  
我按下暂停。  
伞。  
我们在案发现场，没有发现雨伞。  
案发第二天，死者的前妻携女儿回到本地，我和小飞在一家旅馆见到她们。下午又阴天，苍白的光透过乌蒙的玻璃，为他们平添几分冷漠和疏离。征求死者的前妻的同意，我点燃一根香烟，坐在她旁边的女孩在烟雾中瞪圆一双漆黑的眼睛，眨也不眨的盯着我。她们很像，有一张备受折磨、忍受苦难的倔强脸庞。  
死者的前妻娓娓道来，她和死者在十二年前结婚，三年前离婚，如今她带着女儿在隔壁城市生活，与死者基本没有联系。他们结婚不是因为感情，只是因为男大当婚女大当嫁的传统思想，经过别人介绍认识之后相处一段时间，便草率的做出决定。十年前死者做买卖亏了本，带她和刚出生的女儿从南方老家搬到此地，投奔一位投资水产生意的朋友。之后男人们忙男人们的事，女人们忙女人们的事，他们的婚姻生活貌合神离。她从不过问死者和朋友的生意，但她知道他们哪一段时间盈利了，哪一段时间亏损了。他们盈利的时候，死者就会给母女二人买些衣物食品，亏损的时候则会亲手送上满身的淤青和无尽的恐惧。  
我挪出一点余光看那女孩，她依然不眨眼，她的眼睛不会痛吗？  
死者最后一次和前妻联系是在一个月前，他给她汇一笔钱，女儿快过生日，叮嘱她给女儿买件礼物。得意的时候，死者是个慷慨大方且出手阔绰的体面人，若是不知晓发生在家庭内部的暴力的人见了，大概会认为这是一个好丈夫，一个好父亲。之后再得到死者的消息，即是前一天警局打电话通知她来确认死者的身份。说着她紧握双手，竭力的克制颤抖。曾经被打到头破血流，她发自内心的诅咒死者下地狱，终于愿望成真，她却开心不起来。很奇怪，她经历了此生最黑暗的日子，而她的感情还是会为死者的死去起伏波动，可以用悲伤形容。  
我拿出他们一家三口的照片，告诉她是在死者的钱夹里发现的。  
她失声痛哭。  
回警局的路上小飞迷惑不解，已经离婚三年，死者仍然随身携带一家三口的照片，说明他对家庭还有感情，可是面对柔弱的妻女他竟然能挥动无情的拳头，他对家庭究竟是否有爱，或者说，他对家庭的爱其实是出自一种虚无的仪式感？似乎很多人，都是自以为是的爱着，自以为是的感动着。人类何其复杂，理智、情感以及个人的意愿常常相互冲撞，像海浪击打礁石，迸溅的爱是既真实的泡沫，也是虚假的闪电。我不在乎死者对家庭的感情，我在乎两天过去了我们还没有找到破案的线索。  
鉴于凶手没有拿走死者的钱夹和金表，我们基本排除抢劫杀人。情杀和仇杀当中，死者自离婚之后虽有几段露水情缘，但都不长久，且近期没有暧昧对象，不存在感情的纠纷；暴力倾向或许会为他招致祸患，可是经过排查走访，仅有一人可以初步定为怀疑对象。三月十五日至十六日，那人在麻将室通宵打牌，二十三个人能够为其作证。死者生前所购买保险，受益人是妻女的名字，案发时他的前妻和女儿在隔壁城市，况且一个干草似的女人，如果能打死身高一米七六体重八十四公斤的中年人，不必多年承受家暴。死者生前接到的最后一通电话，认证的身份是一个九十二岁的老人，毫无疑问是凶手冒用了老人的信息。他们一共有过三次通话，都很短，之后那个号码再没有发出信号。金钱，感情，社会关系，家庭构成，编织了死者整个生平的网络中，没有一处留下凶手的痕迹。通话记录，监控摄像，犯罪现场，十三马路从头到尾，也没有留下凶手的痕迹。  
仿佛天降修罗，他来是杀意，去是无形，惩戒死者之后化作猩红的雨水，隐秘的消失人间。  
二十二日的上午，我回到案发现场，隔离带已经撤掉了，一零四号的卷帘门依然紧闭，出兑的电话号码显得格外落寞，一零五号门可罗雀，虽然开着门，但似乎从里面向外散发着一种因为恐惧而紧张而产生的一种虚弱。那棵好奇的树依然探着头，它肯定看见了案发经过，可是它决心为凶手守口如瓶。死者接到凶手的电话，第一句是“你来了吗”，可以肯定他们深夜有约，死者的等待分外焦急。他沿去时的路返回巷子，他们是约在巷子里见面，还是凶手提出另一个地址，死者准备开车前去？我假想死者走过来，树后突然冲出一个人，就在我的面前，用钝器狠击他的面部。即便是作为想象中的旁观者，我也心惊肉跳。  
我好像忘了什么。  
对，那天下着雨。  
现场没有他的伞，应该是连同凶器一起被凶手带走了。如果没有下雨，十三马路通宵达旦，一个满身是血的人走在路上，肯定会引起注意。可惜那天夜寒人稀，我们没有找到目击证人。  
我点燃一支烟，慢慢的放松心情，漫无目的的转身，发现刘昊然站在巷子的另一头，似乎担忧的望着我。  
“你还好吗？”他问。  
我只是有些生闷气。  
他的朋友刚刚到店，雇佣的服务生也来了，他们交了班，他正准备回家。我提议开车送他，去东区坐地铁需要换乘，所以耗时颇长，如果开车走快速干道只需要一半的时间。他由于生疏，礼貌的道谢，我明白是婉拒的意思，不过我装作不懂，招手叫他过来。他无可奈何，贴边穿过巷子，从歪脖树的后面走过来。死过人的地方，免不了遭人忌讳。  
上车后我发现他手里拿着一个小尺寸的快递盒，问他，“买了什么？”  
“猫的颈圈。”  
“你养猫？”  
“捡的，”他系好安全带，从容的笑着说，“看它可怜，就捡回家养了。”  
我发动汽车，接着问：“什么样的？”  
他说：“黑的，绿眼睛。”  
上午的十三马路萧条冷清，如果是晚上开车过来，可不会轻松的来去。说到黑猫，很容易使人联想爱伦·坡的经典小说《黑猫》——刘昊然插话表示看过——我曾经侦办一个案子，一名画家囚禁并性侵一名男子长达三个月，他的双胞胎弟弟把他杀了，好像小说描写的那样，把他的尸体砌进一面墙中。刘昊然很感兴趣，仿佛专心听讲的学生，见我停顿好奇的问然后的事情。然后画家的弟弟接替画家，继续对受害男子施暴，甚至花样翻新变本加厉。半年后受害男子借就医的机会向医生护士求救，我们接到报警之后先是到医院了解情况，然后前往犯罪凶手位于山区的别墅。可惜当我们赶到时，那儿已经人去楼空，只留下一屋子受害男子的裸照和录像。画家的弟弟是个摄影师，为自己举办了一场盛大的色情影展。  
“或许他知道受害人会报警，故意布置现场。”刘昊然认真的分析。  
我笑了笑，他倒是懂罪犯的心理。  
“抓到人了吗？”  
“没有，”我说，“他消失了。”  
“消失？”  
“是啊，这个世界上，一个人突然消失或者突然出现，都是容易的事情。”  
依照刘昊然的指引，我把车开进东区十七号，那儿的楼好像埋了几个世纪的干尸，一个个形容萎缩，紧密依靠，分明不是阴天，走进去却有一种立刻被乌云笼罩的感觉。刘昊然邀请我去他家，正好我办案没有头绪，无事可做，便答应了。他住在二单元一楼三号，楼门很低，我怀疑他进门的时候需要低头，楼道没有异味，不过可能因为老旧，给人肮脏阴暗的视觉感受。他拿钥匙开门，先探头进去左右张望，自言自语的说了一句“好像不在家”。  
他说不必换鞋，我走进屋问：“你家里人不在吗？”  
“没有家里人，”他把快递放在桌子上，“有一个室友。”  
“是十六号凌晨去酒馆找你那个吗？”  
“嗯，他忘拿钥匙，因为下雨我干脆让他和我一起住在酒馆了。”  
我坐下，问：“猫呢？”  
他挠头说：“可能出去玩了吧。”  
我们说着，门厅传来开锁的声音，酒馆监控视频中的男孩真实的出现在我的眼前。我对他的判断丝毫不差，十八九的年纪，身高在一八零以下，但不会差很多，结结实实的瘦，像一把锋利的刀子，特别是眼睛，他看见刘昊然时双眼迸发的亮光教我想起十六日那夜长野见到雨，可是当他发现刘昊然身后的我，不但光熄灭了，还放射出充满疑惑的警惕。  
“我的室友，”刘昊然解围，为我介绍道，“易烊千玺。”  
“很特别的名字。”  
“在他老家有欢迎千禧年的意思。”  
我问他老家在哪儿，易烊千玺视我为空气，径直走向冰箱，刘昊然替他回答我一个南方的地名。  
比起特别的名字，他的老家更加让我意外，“那跟死者是同乡啊。”我承认这么说话很讨厌，反正我说话都很惹人讨厌。  
易烊千玺从冰箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水，回头问刘昊然：“什么死者？”  
原来他还不知道，刘昊然为难的交代，“上个星期酒馆有个客人在巷子里被杀了。”  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“我怕你担心。”  
“他是警察吗？”  
“是。”刘昊然走到冰箱前安抚易烊千玺，“但我们只是遇见了，他顺路带我回来。”  
他们两个小声的争吵，看得出易烊千玺非常介意刘昊然对他隐瞒这等危险的事情，用拳头重重的又轻轻的打刘昊然的胸口。那肯定是不会疼的，刘昊然却演得仿佛心都碎了，握住易烊千玺的手腕不肯松开。唉——年轻人都擅长旁若无人吗？我咳嗽一声，站起身，说我该走了，他们才终于意识到我一直在房间里，立刻弹开了彼此。刘昊然过来送我，易烊千玺还在生气，连水都不喝了。  
走出门我茅塞顿开，既然当下找不到线索，不妨延长时间轨迹，深层挖掘死者的过去。我立即和英理通话，让她联络死者老家的警方，能拿到的资料越详细越好。老楼的窗户比较低，我经过刘昊然和易烊千玺家的窗口，听见他们的对话气氛已经由方才的严峻变得暧昧。窗户没有关严，风钻进去，微微拂动淡黄色的窗帘，我看见刘昊然在拆快递，易烊千玺随意的倚坐在桌子上。  
“你买它干什么？”易烊千玺问。  
“我定做的，这里有我的电话，以免你走丢回不了家。”刘昊然把猫的颈圈往易烊千玺的脖子上戴。  
“拿开。”易烊千玺嫌恶的推他的手。  
“有点小了。”刘昊然抱住易烊千玺，亲吻后者的侧颈，“我以为你的脖子很细。”  
两个男孩热切缠绵的接吻，他们相互拥抱抚摸，呼吸逐渐变得急促。刘昊然伸手解易烊千玺的裤子，易烊千玺阻拦他，艰难的说：“窗户没关。”  
刘昊然不以为意，“别说废话，做完我要睡觉。”  
他脱掉易烊千玺的裤子，近前一步将其顶在身体和桌子之间，易烊千玺被他向后压弯，像一座断桥悬浮在情欲的河流，不得不抬起腿缠住他，确保自己不至于摔落。我忽然记起多年前的那宗案子，我们走进山间的别墅，打开地下室的大门，昏暗的光线下四周墙壁贴满一个年轻男人的裸体照片，有局部纤细的脚踝，凹陷的背脊，锋利的肩甲，突出的锁骨，还有整片洁白的、布满伤痕的背。易烊千玺被推倒在桌子上，光裸的腿像条蛇，在刘昊然的小腿处缓缓磨蹭。  
我看着他们，忽然感到，好像有一双眼睛正在看着我。  
是一只猫。  
黑色的猫。  
它一动不动与我对视，从窗户里传出压抑的、痛苦的呻吟，我先一步移开视线，走向停在路边的汽车。  
十二年前死者因与人斗殴留下案底，他的前妻证实，他用刀刺破对方大腿的动脉，赔了一半的身家才协商私了。此后死者的生意一蹶不振，不但销路不畅，合伙人还中途撤资，他不得不变卖房产携家带口从南方来到这里。至于斗殴的原因，是酒桌上对方出言挑衅，死者酒精入脑去买了一把刀；祸从口出想来不是单方面的罪责。死者的合伙人姓易，十年前家中意外失火，一家三口无人生还。  
我本想让英理再和死者老家的警方联系，不过我的理据纷乱，怕她不能领悟，还是决定亲自打电话。二十五日的傍晚，我坐在办公室吸完一根烟，徒劳的看着烟雾在暮色中须臾消散。火灾发生在十年前的四月十三日，起因是燃气泄漏，火灾被扑灭后人们在废墟中找到三具尸体，经辨认是死者的合伙人及其妻儿。死者的合伙人只有一个儿子，时年五岁。据称有只猫从火场跑出来，但当时的场面太过混乱，没有人注意那只猫跑到哪儿去了。天黑后长野来过，他们抓到抢劫强奸的罪犯，已经移交司法程序。我们聊了一会儿，他看我没精打采，告诉我注意休息。  
当晚我做了一个离奇的梦，熊熊大火铺天盖地，一只弱小的猫朝我声嘶力竭的嚎叫。它的毛发被烧得焦黑，两眼充满恐慌和绝望，它艰难的向我靠近，又仿佛留恋不舍，几次回头望进火海的深处。漆黑的天幕飘落伶仃细雨，一只苍白的手将它托起，然后他们一同掩去踪迹。我的大梦归于清净，雨熄灭了火，醒来我感觉很冷。  
东区十七号的老楼阴郁灰暗，排列密集的窗口仿佛怪兽的眼睛，有的空洞，有的朦胧，有的支离破碎，它们被一圈泛黄的围墙围拢，围墙为了困住它们耗尽全力，已经满身遍布裂痕；在东区有许多类似的、古老的、被圈养的怪兽。春分后几番风雨洗涤，树木退去沧桑焕发生机，枝头结出新绿的嫩芽。树下人来人往，我观察一阵子，只有上了岁数的人会停下来问候，年轻人各走各的，互不理睬。  
十点过十分，我看见刘昊然离开十七号，穿过马路朝着地铁口的方向去了。二十分钟后，易烊千玺进入我的视线，他穿灰色的帽衫，牛仔外套，宽松的休闲长裤，一双运动鞋，走路的时候轻盈快速，像头矫健的豹子。  
我开车到他的旁边，放下车窗说：“又见面了。”  
他站定脚步，面对我毫无意外，似乎他面对陌生人只有冷若冰霜的抗拒，“刘昊然去酒馆了。”  
“我恰好经过而已。”我漫不经心的说，“要去哪儿？我送你。”  
“不用。”  
“我是警察，不是坏人。”  
“你找我？”  
“上车吧。”  
他用犀利的眼神看我，打开车门坐了上来，“直走两条街，旧电器市场。”  
近距离看他，我才发现他的脸颊有一道很小的伤疤，非但不影响容貌，反而为他增添一分野性的气质。他目视前方，似乎是出于某种固执，全然不理会我的打量。我以为他去旧电器市场买东西，但他说是老板找他修理音响，我问他这是他的工作吗，他点头，“嗯”一声作为回答。  
他十年前来到本地，按照他的说法，因为有个亲戚在这里。  
“你的父母呢？”  
“死了。”  
“抱歉。”  
“已经十年了。”  
“那他们是因为——？”  
“事故。”  
“我真的很遗憾。”  
“嗯。”  
“十年前你的老家有一场火灾你知道吗？”  
“什么火灾？”  
“燃气泄漏，一家三口都死了。”  
“没听说。”  
“那家人也姓易。”  
“姓易的很多。”  
“警方定案是意外，十年过去了，很难查了。”  
“是吗？”  
“你和刘昊然是什么时候认识的？”  
“十年前。”  
“你刚来的时候？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么认识的？”  
“他们一家收留我。”  
“你不是来找你的亲戚吗？”  
“没找到。”  
“他的父母呢？”  
“出国了。”  
“只剩下你们两个？”  
“他明年走。”  
“你不去？”  
“我不去。”  
“你好像很依赖他。”  
他沉默，过会儿说：“对。”  
我接着问：“你不想知道我为什么问你这些吗？”  
他说：“你是警察，在查案子。”  
我失笑，他没说错。  
到旧电器市场，他一声不吭的解安全带下车，我目送他的背影消失在铁闸门后。旧电器市场前后有两个狭小的出入口，一楼的商铺对外开放，商品货物摆上人行道，初来乍到可能会不知道该从哪里进该从哪里出。不是所有商铺贩卖电器，还有配件和五金，还有维修的工具，以及一些二手杂物，市场旁边有一条巷子，巷子口有辆卖煎饼的推车。我记得四五年前有个男人从市场楼顶跳下来，像一片衰败的叶子趴在地面，看热闹的人围绕着他，指指点点甚至轻声的嘲笑。死亡无处不在，尤其是人们冰冷的心里。  
我的视线由前往后走了一圈，回归时意外的迎上一双淡漠的眼睛。  
是死者的女儿，她撑着一把黑色折叠伞站在路边。  
我看天，虽然阴沉，但没有下雨的迹象。  
我把车往前开，放下车窗问：“你怎么在这里？”  
她的手里拿一袋梨。我意识到她站在公交站牌下，旧电器市场的对面是水果批发市场，她和妈妈所住的旅馆距离这里只有一站车程。  
“我送你回去。”我对她说。  
她收起伞坐到副驾驶。  
“你为什么打伞？”  
“妈妈说会下雨。”  
“外面没有下雨。”  
“我知道。”  
这两天她的妈妈身体不舒服，她想买些妈妈爱吃的提子，可是口袋里的钱只能买四个雪梨。到底是相依为命的母女，谁也不如她们珍惜彼此。她把雪梨抱在怀里，目光散漫的望着前方，像一座固若金汤的堡垒，不泄露一丝一毫的情绪。没有伤痕，也没有快乐，或许她把从前的求救和该有的宣泄都一并封闭起来了。  
“告诉你的妈妈，我们会尽快抓住凶手的。”我说，不是想逞英雄说大话，只是想给她们母女一点安慰。  
“他死了最好。”她漠不关心的答道。  
我吃了一惊：“你说什么？”  
“我说他死了最好。”她看向我说，“如果我认识凶手，一定请他杀死他。”  
下午仿佛支撑天空的柱子轰然倒塌，乌云四起遮天蔽日，突然洒落瓢泼大雨。我漫无目的的开着车，从东区九尾享到中山公园的转盘，五点后逐渐进入交通高峰，我被堵在高级法院的门口，随着车流缓慢移动。水流扭曲车窗外的景象，霓虹和车灯变成毛茸茸的、五彩斑斓的圆球，人影变得浓郁，像脑海深处抹不掉的记忆。绿灯变成红灯，我不耐烦的踩刹车，腾出一只手托起沉重的头颅。我的判断出了问题，我被“姓易的合伙人”、“十年前的意外火灾”、“死者和一个十九岁男孩同一时期从南方老家来到本地”牵制了注意力，调查下来毫无收获，因为它们之间本来没有联系。我混沌的想，我应该追查死者接到的最后一通电话，他们约定见面，很有可能死者认识凶手。绿灯了，我麻木的发动车子，感觉好像不是我在驾驶它，是它在自己寻找方向。  
八点，也就是刚才，我把车停在江边。对岸火光荧荧，光怪陆离。我没带伞，所幸雨小了很多，我下车走到路边，点燃一根香烟。一缕烟升入空中，从我的右侧突然晃出一个人影，接着一个坚硬的物体击中我的太阳穴。我好像听见猫的叫声，嘶哑的、凄厉的叫声。我的眼前陷入一片漆黑，细雨滴滴，像凶器一样击打着我。  
我真讨厌下雨天。

[完结]


End file.
